The Reason
by Osuwarii
Summary: [AmonXRobin]One-shot. Robin and Amon have an argument, and Robin is struggling with her emotions. How will her life change when she finds a note to her from Amon?


Hello there, this is my little fic, "The Reason". MY first fic! *squeals* I'm so excited!^_^ But after reading over this…*sweat drops* I know I can do better than this… This isn't really a good example of my writing…But hey, I wrote this at 1 AM on a Thursday! Well, anywho, enough of my banter…ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
A/N: This is only rated PG-13 because of my goddamn potty mouth. Sorry! *washes mouth out with soap* Oh yeah, and this will most probably be a one-shot, because I dunno if I have time to write with all the crap I gotta do…the only reason I can write this right now is because it's spring break. But It's almost over! NOOO! *sobs*  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
Flashback  
  
Disclaimer: Look, I don't own Witch Hunter Robin today, and I won't own it tomorrow. The next day, however, is questionable…  
  
Oh, and the song in Amon's letter, "The Reason", is by the fantabulous Hoobastank, not I. It's a great song though, so if you haven't heard it, check it out!  
  
The Reason  
  
~.*.!.*.~  
  
Robin sat on the bench in the small park, her knees drawn up to her chest. Her eyes were red and puffy, the tearstains on her cheeks illuminated by the pale moonlight. Her memories from earlier today were still fresh in her mind. The scene played over and over in her head….  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
Amon and Robin stood outside Raven's Flat. Robin leaned solemnly against the wall, waiting for Amon to finish locking up. He shut and locked the last door, and proceeded on his way to the parking lot. Robin followed behind him like a lost puppy.  
  
"Amon….When did you join the STN?" she asked quietly, trying to start a friendly conversation.  
  
"6 years ago." he answered in his usual monotone voice.  
  
Robin nodded her head. She smiled when she looked up at the glistening stars above, the moon shining like a beacon to light the way for those who wandered in the dark. The night sky held so many mysteries. So many secrets concealed in the sparkling gems that were stars…  
  
"Why did you want to know?" Robin was snapped back from her dream world at the sound of Amon's voice. "What? Oh, I was just wondering, that's all." she said as her gaze returned to the sky. But her thoughts did not.  
  
"Amon, why did you join the STN?" she inquired.  
  
His face remained expressionless. "It was my destiny. I was brought up to be a hunter."   
  
"What do you mean, 'your destiny'? Do you mean you were raised specifically to be a hunter? Sort of like…me?"  
  
"Kind of."  
  
"What were you parents like?"  
  
Amon hesitated momentarily. "I can't answer that." he muttered angrily.  
  
Robin looked a bit taken aback. "What? Why? I don't remember my parents either, but -"  
  
"It's not that."   
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"It's nothing. Forget it."  
  
"But -"  
  
"Forget it. NOW."  
  
Robin looked slightly hurt. 'I thought he'd at least trust me enough to tell me something about his past,' she thought sadly. 'I thought….I thought we were getting somewhere…Don't you trust me, Amon?'  
  
Robin stopped walking an shot a surprisingly icy glare at the other hunter. "Amon, why don't you ever talk about your past? You know, it's better to tell someone about your problems -"  
  
"I don't have 'problems', and I don't need to talk to anyone. So just drop it."  
  
"Why do you hate witches so much? Is it something that happened during your childhood?"  
  
"Stop asking questions!"  
  
"I only want to help you, Amon! Please, just -"  
  
"I said no! I don't need your pity!"  
  
"Amon -"  
  
"Leave me alone, Robin!"  
  
Amon got into his car and drove off. Robin stood there, watching it until it turned around a corner and out of her site. She sighed softly as she got on her Vespa and put on her helmet. She was shocked to find tears running down face. "Why…Why am I crying?" she said slowly as she reached up to wipe away the salty wetness from her cheeks. She gasped. 'I…I must….love him…' she thought incredulously. Without another thought, she took off down the road on her little white scooter. She didn't know where she was headed, she just needed somewhere to think…  
  
~*END FLASHBACK*~  
  
Robin sighed heavily. 'I guess I should go apologize….It was my fault. I should have known not to ask him about such a sensitive subject….But I just wanted to help…' Her feelings had been messing with her head lately. Her mixed emotions toward Amon, the sudden rise in the number of witches, and the new Orbo that Zaizen was experimenting with…It was getting to be too much for her. 'I have to try not to let it affect me. I have to be strong.' Unbeknownst to her, a tall, dark haired figure clad in a black trench coat watched her silently from the shadows. Pain and sorrow showed on his usually emotionless features, a sadness stronger than anyone had ever known shining in his gray orbs. He observed her actions from behind a think tree, wishing with all his heart the he could just walk over to her and comfort her, hold her tightly in his arms…But it could never be. With one last look of longing, his spun around and walked hurriedly to his car, never once glancing back at the park bench, never once thinking about all he was leaving behind.  
  
Robin stood and dried her eyes. She trudged over to her Vespa, strapped on her helmet, and sped off toward Amon's apartment. She reached the small brick building in a matter of minutes and raced to the front steps of his room. Robin rapped lightly on the door, waiting for someone to come and open it. She waited, but no one came. So she knocked again, a bit louder this time. Yet still there was no answer. 'That's odd….He would be home by now. I know he went straight to his apartment after work…' she thought worriedly. Robin tentatively tried the door, and to her surprise, it was open. The door clicked open and she stuck her head inside. "Hello?" she whispered hesitantly. Only silence answered her. She opened the door and stepped into the spacious room. Robin immediately spied the paper on the table with her name hastily scribbled on it. She picked it up and unfolded the note. Her eyes went wide as she read the message:  
  
Robin……I'm sorry.  
  
I'm not a perfect person…there are many things I wish I didn't do.  
  
But I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you…  
  
And so I have to say before I go….That I just want you to know  
  
I found out a reason for me…To change who I used to be.  
  
A reason to start over new, and the reason is you.  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you…It's something I must live with every day.  
  
And all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away.  
  
And be the one who catches all your tears…That's why I need you to hear  
  
I found out a reason for me, to change who I used to be.  
  
A reason to start over new…And the reason is you.  
  
I'm not a perfect person. I never meant to do those things to you…  
  
And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know  
  
I found out a reason for me. To change who I used to be.  
  
A reason to start over new…and the reason is you.  
  
I found out a reason to show a side of me you didn't know.  
  
A reason for all that I do…and the reason is you.  
  
Robin had already started crying again as she looked over the letter. But she nearly choked on her sobs when she read what was scribbled on the bottom of the page.  
  
I am truly sorry Robin. I feel that I am causing you too much pain…So I am leaving. Don't come look for me. But remember…  
  
Her heart stopped.  
  
I love you.  
  
- Amon  
  
The world was completely silent. It seemed as if time itself had stopped. Several moments passed before the quiet was shattered by a strangled scream. Robin's small body slid to the floor in a crumpled heap. Her delicate frame was racked with sobs, and she shook violently. She was unable to stop the tears from flowing, unable to stop herself from thrashing about in her hysterics. She couldn't even register that her wild kicking had knocked over a table and sent a vase flying into a wall. It shattered on impact, sending slivers of glistening glass everywhere. It seemed that she was completely oblivious to everything around her…  
  
Robin had been pushed over the edge.  
  
'Why…why is all this happening so suddenly? Why is this happening?! WHY?!' her mind screamed. As minutes passed, her cries began to die down. Her body shook now only when she drew in sharp, ragged breaths. Finally able to control her body again, Robin stood shakily, the paper clutched tightly in her hand. She raced out the door and down to her faithful scooter. Stuffing the paper in her coat packet, she mounted the vehicle and sped off down the street, with only one thing on her mind.  
  
'I have to find him.'  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
. Man that sucked….I hate everything I write. And everything I draw, too. Now, after finally writing a fic, I realize how much I take fics for granted. So I'd like to give a big THANK YOU to all the writers out there! *waves* Thanks for giving me so many great stories to waste my time reading!  
  
Well, now that you've read, why not click that little purplish button down there? You know the one, Mr. Review. He has an itch, so just click on him to scratch it… 


End file.
